


In the End

by randomdork11



Series: Headmaster Snape [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Gen, Harry and Snape relationship exploration, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, One-Shot, Then we diverge a bit, Up until the fight between McGonagall and Snape, but tagged just in case, cannon compliant violence, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdork11/pseuds/randomdork11
Summary: McGonagall stops Snape before he can flee the castle prior to the Battle of Hogwarts, thus altering the chain of events. When Snape is forced to escape the Order in order to deliver his memories to Harry, things can drastically change. A brief exploration of the relationship between Harry and Snape.One-shot for now.





	1. The Weight of Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey! I’m back for like two half seconds with something new. I’ve never attempted to mess with Harry Potter canon before, because I believe it to be one of the few perfect stories available. That being said… I messed with Harry Potter canon! But only a little. I’ve never actually written Harry before, and I hope I did him justice. Hope you guys enjoy!

It was all Harry and Luna could do to remain out of the crossfire of the two dueling professors. Had he not been present for the duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort at the Ministry a few years prior, Harry would have labeled this as the most impressive duel he'd ever witnessed. Despite her age, McGonagall's reflexes astounded the two teens as she repeatedly shielded herself and then attacked in lightening succession. Snape's equally impressive wand movements kept the Head of Gryffindor from gaining an upper hand. 

  
In the end though, all it took was a well-aimed stunning spell from Harry's invisible position against the wall to bring down the current Headmaster. Snape had enough time for surprise to cross his face before he collided with the floor. With surprising grace McGonagall darted to the prone man and quickly kicked his wand away.   
  
Hurried footsteps alerted the half visible trio that they were no longer alone. McGonagall had barely secured Snape more soundly when Professors Sprout and Flitwick appeared on the scene.   
  
"Minerva," Flitwick squeaked. "What's happened?"  
  
"Voldemort," -both newcomers gasped at the use of his name -, "is on his way to the school," McGonagall replied without hesitation. "Isn't that right Severus?" Harry had never seen such hatred on the severe woman's face as she currently exhibited while glaring daggers at Snape.   
  
Pulling himself into a sitting position, Snape shot the woman a calculating look before glancing around the corridor. Harry's blood ran cold as the man's black eyes stopped on the spot a few inches to left of where he and Luna stood.   
  
"Minerva," Snape began in a dangerously soft voice. "If Potter is truly here, then you don't need me to confirm the Dark Lord's current fixation."    
  
McGonagall's lips pressed into an even tighter line, but she didn't move her eyes from the bound man's face. "You're quite right. We don't need you. Filius, Pomona," she said turning her attention to the other professors, "we need to gather all the students in the Great Hall. If there is to be a fight we need to get as many out of the castle as possible. Rouse Horace and gather your students. Send Madam Hooch to gather the Gryffindor students. Once that's done we need to begin preparing the castle for battle. I'll handle our dear Headmaster."  
  
With identical nods the other two professors hurried off. To Harry's relief, Flitwick stopped at a window at the end of the corridor and began making complicated wand movements directed at the grounds.   
  
Before he could rush to the Head of Ravenclaw, an odd voice called his attention back to Snape.   
  
"Minerva," the former Potion's Master said softly. "If Potter is here you must let me speak with him."   
  
For all the world it sounded as if the man was pleading with his captor. The odd tone of Snape's voice drew Harry's ire immediately. Dumbledore had pled to this man for his life.   
  
"So that you can personally deliver the boy to Voldemort?" McGonagall seethed. "I think not."  
  
Tugging Snape to his feet, McGonagall flicked her wand at the suit of armor behind her. Springing to life, the armor latched onto Snape's arm with a tight grip. "Do not let him go for any reason," she instructed. Receiving a curt nod in response she continued, "follow me."  
  
Despite the armor's obvious strength and attempts to move the man, Snape refused to budge. Looking directly into McGonagall's eyes the Headmaster made another attempt.   
  
"Please," he begged. The twisted scowl he wore, demonstrating how little he liked the idea of pleading with anyone, stopped McGonagall's efforts for a brief moment. "It's vital that I speak with Potter. I have information he needs."  
  
"What information is that?" She asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
"I can't tell you. It's for him alone."   
  
That seemed to snap the head of Gryffindor back to her senses. "Of course, it is. I'm certain Mr. Potter will fair just fine without your interference."  
  
Snape took a faltering step forward. "Dumbledore wanted-"  
  
What exactly Dumbledore wanted never made it past the man's lips. "You do not get talk about what Dumbledore wanted or didn't want," McGonagall hissed. Standing toe to toe with the man Harry hated as much as Voldemort himself, McGonagall seemed twice her normal size. An angry power exuded from her as she gazed contemptuously at Snape, daring him to speak again. "Dumbledore wanted to stop Voldemort, he wanted to protect this school, he most certainly didn't want to be betrayed by someone he considered a friend."  
  
Snape's eyes grew cold and distant as the woman berated him. Some dark emotion crossed his face too quickly for Harry to accurately define, but slow enough to know it wasn't good. "You've no idea-" Snape growled.  
  
Whatever he meant to say was lost as McGonagall cast a silencing spell at him. "Much better. About our business then," she said tossing a significant look at the place she believed Harry to be standing.   
  
With the now silently fuming Snape in tow, McGonagall disappeared down the corridor.  
  
Harry's head swam as he collected himself and attempted to focus his mind back on task. Yet something about Snape's demeanor continued to irk him. What could the man have wanted to tell him?   
  
"Weren't we looking for something Harry?" Luna asked, pulling him from his thoughts.   
  
"Right," he nodded before throwing off the invisibility cloak and rushing to Flitwick's side.  
  
***  
  
They had to find the snake. If they could kill the snake, then only Voldemort would remain and all of this could end. The trio raced down the corridors of Hogwarts avoiding the fight where they could and aiding those who needed it when they had the opportunity. Turning a corner on the third floor the three came to a quick stop. Five Death Eaters stood between them and their destination.  
  
An all too familiar cackle filled the air. "Well if it isn't little Potter and his unfortunate group of followers," Bellatrix Lestrange exclaimed in a mocking voice. "The Dark Lord will be pleased to hear we've found you."  
  
Alongside the crazed woman stood the Carrows, Fenrir Greyback, and, to Harry's utter disbelief, a very pale Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint," Harry said with forced calm as both he and Ron moved to stand in front of Hermione. "But I don't think even this will get you back into his good graces."  
  
The haunting woman's face contorted with a quick fury. "And what's that supposed to mean Potter?"  
  
"I don't think Riddle took it well when he discovered you'd lost his cup. Or am I wrong?"  
  
Bellatrix's face was answer enough. "Keep his name out of your filthy mouth."  
  
Before Harry could respond in kind, another figure stepped out from behind the Death Eaters. Harry's heart sank even lower as he recognized the billowing black robes and steady gait of the Potion's Master.  
  
"Well, well, it seems you've found a right treat haven't you Bella," Snape said as he moved around to stand in front of Harry and Ron.   
  
"Look who finally decided to slither into the fight," Bellatrix mocked with a crazed smile. "Decide it was safe enough to stop cowering and join the fun?"  
  
Snape's lips formed a dangerously thin line. Yet he kept his gaze fixed on Harry, refusing to even glance at his compatriots.   
  
"I've been otherwise engaged," he replied simply. "I'll be taking Potter and his friends to the Dark Lord."  
  
"And take all the glory yourself?" Amycus Carrow chimed in. "I think not!"  
  
"As Potter said, not even delivering him to the Dark Lord could help your current situation," the Potions Master answered with steel in his voice. "I suggest you lot find somewhere to make yourselves useful."  
  
"We found him," Bellatrix argued. "We'll be the ones to take him."  
  
For the first time since his arrival Snape turned to face the Death Eaters. Bellatrix had her wand aimed at his chest, but none of the others seemed prepared to fire off at the Headmaster. Draco and Goyle's eyes were fixed firmly to the floor.   
  
They would be hard pressed to survive this little encounter. Even if Snape insisted on taking them alone, they were no match for him. Harry had seen evidence of that earlier during Snape's duel with McGonagall.   
  
Just as Harry moved to signal that Ron and Hermione should run, everything turned on its head. In a movement too fast for Harry to see Snape immobilized four of the six Death Eaters.   
  
Turning his gaze on the two youngest members Snape spoke softly. "Mr. Goyle, Draco, leave now. Get as far from this side of the castle as you can. Find somewhere safe to hide and don't come out until your parents get to you. Am I understood."   
  
Both boys nodded gratefully and broke out in a run, heading down towards what Harry could only assume were the dungeons. Surprise caught Harry off guard as the man he'd long considered a traitor turned back to face him.  
  
Snape locked eyes with him and time seemed to freeze. Hatred bubbled inside Harry as he fixed the man with a deathly glare. Whatever Snape hoped to gain from this, Harry would make it as difficult as possible on the man.  
  
"Potter," the former Potions Master said evenly. No hint of the usual contempt that lay between them remained in his tone. Only a deep weariness.  
  
"Snape," Harry responded in kind.  
  
Snape took a few steps forward while reaching a hand into his robes. Three wands immediately rose to his chest at the sudden move. "Calm down, I'm merely reaching for this," he explained, removing a small vial from his pocket.   
  
In the vial was a substance Harry knew all too well. Not smoke or liquid, but somewhere in between. Memories.  
  
Extending his arm towards Harry, Snape offered the vial. "Take this and look at it," he instructed while purposefully keeping his back to the Death Eaters. Shielding the trio from prying eyes. "There's information contained within, that is necessary if we hope to defeat Voldemort."  
  
Harry's world tilted on its axis at those words. What could Snape possibly mean? He killed Dumbledore, he didn't want Voldemort defeated. Did he?   
  
"What?" Harry asks lamely.  
  
"We haven't much time Potter. I can only hold them back for so long," he nodded to the still frozen Death Eaters as he spoke. "You need the information contained in that. Dumbledore wanted you to have it."  
  
"How do we know it isn't a trap to get Harry to Voldemort?" Ron piped in angrily.  
  
"Don't be ignorant," Snape hissed rolling his eyes. "If I wanted you in the Dark Lord's hands, I could deliver you right now."   
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" Harry persisted.  
  
Something softened in Snape's face as he searched the younger man's eyes. "You don't. But this is our only chance and I can't keep them back for much longer. Decide Potter."  
  
Snatching the vial from Snape's outstretched hand, Harry gave the man a curt nod.   
  
"Go," Snape ordered turning back to face the four seething Death Eaters.  
  
"What about you?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"I can take care of myself. Now go."  
  
Harry and Ron both grabbed a reluctant Hermione and pulled her away from the scene. Once they rounded the corner, Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak and tossed it over them. Pressing a finger to his lips he led the way slowly back to the corridor they'd just fled.  
  
"What did you do?" Alecto Carrow's voice echoed towards them. "You let Potter escape!"  
  
"After them," Bellatrix ordered.   
  
The Carrows made to follow only to quickly be stopped short by a powerful spell from Snape.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't allow that," the man admitted.  
  
Bellatrix's face twisted into a cruel grin as she stared down the Death Eater blocking her path. "I told him not to trust you. Told him, you were a traitorous bastard."   
  
Snape said nothing in return but kept his wand at the ready.   
  
"You'll pay for this you little snake," she sang cheerfully.   
  
Suddenly the corridor was a blur of motion. Ron forcibly pulled Harry and Hermione back around the corner.   
  
"We've got to go," Ron whispered. "We don't have much time."  
  
"We can't just leave him!" Hermione argued.  
  
"We don't have a choice. Harry you have a mission and we have to stick to it. Let's go."  
  
Nodding at the wisdom of Ron's statement, Harry agreed. But he couldn't force his feet to begin walking. Despite the hatred he'd harbored for Snape for so long, it felt wrong to leave the man now.   
  
Another look down the corridor confirmed their need to run. Snape was certainly holding his own against the four Death Eaters, but his odds didn't look promising. While everything within him rejected the idea of running from a fight, Harry knew that this time he had little choice.   
  
Turning his back on the struggling Death Eaters, Harry nodded. "Let's go."  
  
  
***  
  
Skilled wizard though he was, Severus Snape found himself struggling to hold back the four Death Eaters. His earlier fight with McGonagall and subsequent escape from the dungeon room she'd locked him in had taken a lot out of the Potion's Master. Skills lagging or not, he still managed to handle the four buffoons well enough. He just had to give Potter enough time to get away. He'd certainly provided the Death Eaters a suitable new target by outing himself as spy. If Potter remained lucky they would forget they’d lost the Boy Who Lived in leu of capturing a traitor.

For several long minutes Severus fought valiantly against the four but, in the end, it wasn’t a spell that passed through his defenses. Instead, Greyback surprised him by tackling him to the ground. The two tumbled down the hall with Snape taking the brunt of the fall. Before either could so much as pin the other, three wands trained themselves on Severus's prone form.

Bellatrix’s eyes gleamed with a manic giddiness that he was certain hadn’t been present since her stint in Azkaban. “Looks like I was right,” she tutted mockingly. “You’re little more than a snake in the grass. The Dark Lord won’t be happy to discover that his pet isn’t as loyal as he believed.”

One of the Carrows sniggered in response as a Greyback pulled the professor to his feet. Ropes twisted around his wrists, pulling his shoulders tight as Severus's hands were forced behind his back. Sticking his own wand inches from his face, Bellatrix gave him a crooked grin. Displaying twisted yellow teeth, the crazed woman began laughing chaotically.

“This is almost too good to be true Snape,” she smiled. “You two,” she shouted at the Carrows, “take him and lead the way. And don’t even think of letting go of him. Mongrel, follow beside me and keep your eyes on him. The Dark Lord will won’t to deal with this personally.”

A cold pit formed in Severus’s stomach at the notion. He would finally face Voldemort without any pretense. That idea alone lifted a weight from his shoulders that he hadn’t known he carried. However Bellatrix was correct, he would be facing the full force of the Dark Lord’s displeasure. Yet if death finally deigned to call on him tonight, he would greet him with open arms.

***

  
They drug him through the trees and deep into the Forbidden Forest. After a surprisingly short walk, they entered a large clearing, shrouded in the darkness of the trees. Voldemort stood in the center surrounded by the few followers who'd already gathered around him.   
  
Severus held his back straight and his head high as Bellatrix shoved him towards the Dark Lord. He registered the flash of anger in Voldemort's eyes before the professor was pushed onto his knees before his former master.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" The high cold voice asked.  
  
"We've brought you a traitor my lord," Bellatrix answered quickly, a note of glee evident in her tone.  
  
"A traitor?" Voldemort seemed more curious than anything at the moment, but Severus knew that could change within the space of a moment. "Explain."  
  
"We had Potter my Lord," Bellatrix explained, "but Snape intervened. He gave the boy something from Dumbledore and then helped them escape."  
  
Severus kept his gaze fixed on Voldemort, refusing to back down. For the first time in many years he sat completely unguarded before the master he claimed to serve. Well almost completely. He made certain to keep one piece of information behind the strongest walls he could summon. Letting down his other occlumency shields, Severus allowed the Dark Lord to see the truth of Bellatrix's words.

“You’ve betrayed me Severus.”

It wasn’t quite a question, yet Severus couldn’t help the vindication of having fooled one of the most powerful wizards to have ever lived for almost two decades. To the point where even in the face of the truth, surprise still flittered across Voldemort’s face. A sharp laugh, devoid of humor and born of years of bitterness and contempt, broke past the Potion Master’s lips.

“I betrayed you eighteen years ago,” he replied without flinching. Fury rolled off Voldemort in waves as he held the gaze of his – once – most trusted advisor. “The day you decided to hunt down Lily Potter.”

“All of this over a Mudblood,” Voldemort spat.

“All of this over a brilliant witch who deserved better than being betrayed by a friend,” Severus answered with an equal amount of anger coloring his tone. “You created your own enemies. You didn’t need a bloody prophecy to do that.”

Pain exploded through his body as Voldemort shot a well deserved Cruciatus curse at the bound man. Writhing against the ground, Severus did everything within his power to contain his screams. He would not give them that satisfaction. Not yet. The torture seemed to drag on for an eternity, as three minutes passed. Just as Severus reached the point where his body could take no more, it ended.

Sweat trickled down his spine, as he lay in a heap on the ground gasping for air. Someone was speaking, but he couldn’t quite make out the words. Rough hands forced him back to his knees. Utilizing every ounce of strength and will power he had, Severus managed to straighten his back and lift his head up once more.

“Always a fighter,” the Dark Lord sneered as he stared at his former follower. “It a shame you’re such a disappointment. I valued you.”

Severus snorted at the obvious lie. “Perhaps you shouldn’t trust so easily.”

“ _Crucio_ ,” was all he heard before he found himself writhing in pain once more. This time it took far more to contain his cries and he was certain he didn’t manage to hold them all in. They left Severus lying on the ground. As he panted for breath, he sent up a silent prayer for death to find him soon.

“Now then,” Voldemort continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted at all, “we have something to discuss. Dumbledore’s wand doesn’t seem to be working properly for me.”

Severus’s blood turned to ice as he followed the Dark Lord’s train of thought. “You want the Elder Wand to defeat Potter,” Severus gasped.

“Clever as always,” Voldemort smiled dangerously. “The problem though, as I’m sure you’re aware, is that I cannot master the wand without first destroying the man who killed its prior owner.”

Once again, Severus couldn’t contain the humor that bubbled inside of him. Albus had one too many plates on the fire as ever, but the man was endlessly clever. However, his final plan had but a single flaw. “I killed Dumbledore on his orders,” Severus mocked. “To save him from humiliation and pain. The wand’s power died with him. Don’t tell me you went to too much trouble to get that useless stick?” Hiding the lie behind contempt was the only way to keep the boy he knew to be the true master of the wand safe. If he managed to distract Voldemort in his anger, then all the better.

A dark fury swept across Voldemort’s features as power poured from him. Severus screamed as the curse hit him once again. Several minutes passed this time before the Dark Lord ended the curse.

“To the next piece of business then,” Voldemort intoned in forced neutrality. “Bella seems to believe that you provided Potter with valuable information that would win the war he believes himself to be fighting.” Voldemort paused, obviously providing time for his words to sink in. “What information is that?”

“Go to hell,” Snape breathed.

A disappointed sigh preceded yet another round of the Cruciatus. Severus screamed as his body protested the latest explosion of agony. His nerve endings felt as if they were on fire long after the curse was lifted. Hiding his mind behind thick occlumency walls allowed him to retain the threads of his sanity.

“So dramatic,” a high voice cut through his foggy mind. “I’ll get my information one way or another. You will cooperate and then… then I might let you die.”

Severus was sorely tempted by that offer. Death would be a sweet release from the hell that had been his life. But this was his punishment and he would have to endure. He deserved the pain and humiliation. If it helped him atone for his sordid past, then it would be well worth it. He allowed silence to be his answer.

“It’s a pity,” Voldemort mumbled after two more rounds of the Cruciatus curse and an intense session of Legillimency did nothing to loosen the Potion Master’s tongue. Severus could barely hear him. “You leave me no choice Severus. Bella,” he called. From somewhere to Severus’s left came a cheerful reply. “Take him. Find out what he told Potter. Use whatever means you deem necessary, but he must remain sane and alive. Though only just.”

Dread filled Severus as hands pulled him to feet that refused to support him. Someone grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled his head up. When his eyes focused, he was met by the unpleasant sight of Bellatrix’s crazed smile.

“Shhhh,” she mocked running a hand along his face. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything to you that you wouldn’t have done to me if you’d had the chance.” A groan escaped him as he thought back to the many fantasies he’d had of ending the idiotic woman currently threatening him. “Though I imagine I’ll be far more creative than you.”

 

***

 

Eerily familiar screams filled the air as Harry approached the clearing. Still hidden under the invisibility cloak, he glanced at the ghosts of his family for reassurance. Hesitation wasn’t an option right now. He had to finish this. A nod from his father and a worried smile from his mother provided Harry with all the support he needed. Squaring his shoulders, the young man faced his destiny with more courage than any could have expected.

Stuffing his cloak beneath his robes with his wand, Harry gave the stone a final squeeze. The stone slipped from his fingers and his parents, Sirius, and Lupin winked from existence. It was down to he and Voldemort now, no one else could matter.

Hoarse screams sounded out again, louder and harsher now that he was closer. Giving once final thought to those who’d never truly leave him, Harry entered the clearing.

The source of the screaming became evident as he walked out from the cover of darkness the trees had provided. At the epicenter of the Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange stood over a bleeding figure. Those around her laughed as the prone man continued crying out in apparent agony. Harry was uncertain of what poor soul had found himself at the mercy of such individuals, but he also knew he could do nothing to help in this moment.

“I thought he would come,” Voldemort whispered to himself from his vantage point near Bellatrix. “I expected him to come. I was, it seems… mistaken.”

“You weren’t,” Harry called with far more confidence than he felt.

A terrible smile crossed the demented man’s face as he turned to face his prophesied doom. The Death Eaters all turned away from the now twitching figure, hungrily finding their next target.

“Harry! No!” Another familiar voice called out. Turning, Harry saw Hagrid tied and trussed to a tree. His massive body shook the trunk and branches as he attempted to free himself. “No! No! What are yeh –”

The rest of his sentence was lost as Rowle silenced him with a flick of his wand.

“How charming,” Voldemort’s high voice danced with amusement. To Harry’s surprise, Riddle’s eyes traveled down to the man they’d been torturing earlier. “It seems that all of your suffering was in vain, Severus.”

Harry felt his stomach drop to his feet. His attention now fully on the man at Bellatrix’s feet, he realized why the screams had sounded familiar. His mother’s worry took on new meaning as well. Snape had saved all of them earlier tonight when he’d given Harry those memories and they had left him behind. Harry had left him to this fate.

“You traded a life of luxury and comfort for the brat of a Mudblood who couldn’t stand you,” Riddle hissed, venom racing through every syllable he hurled at Snape. “Get him up,” Riddle ordered. “I want him to witness his failure.”

Rowle and Greyback pulled Snape to his knees and forced his head up. A different position allowed Harry a better view of the man he’d hated for so long. With hands bound behind him, the man looked unsteady as hell. Leaving Harry certain that if hadn’t been for the two men holding him up, the professor would still be on the ground. The front of Snape’s robes had been ripped open and blood seeped from long gashes in his chest. His exceedingly pale face displayed several bruises as well as a fair amount of blood.

Shockingly though, Snape met Harry’s gaze with a victorious smirk. The tiniest of nods followed, imperceptible to any but Harry. A new confidence filled him. They were going to win. He could feel it in bones, was as certain of that fact as he was of his own name. He and Snape might not be around to see it, but this moment marked the beginning of the end for Voldemort.

“Harry Potter,” Voldemort muttered quietly. “The Boy Who Lived, come to die.”

 

***

 

Despite the sheer agony that tore at his body, Severus couldn’t restrain the lightness in his chest as Lily’s son fell to the ground. He’d failed Lily, utterly and completely, but this marked the beginning of the end for the Dark Lord. His task was complete, and he could give in to death’s waiting arms. He could finally rest.

Or he could as soon as he escaped his current nightmarish situation.

Voldemort forced Hagrid to carry the boy’s body through the trees and forced him to walk near the front of the group. Severus found that he could do little more than stumble along as Rowle and Greyback half-carried him back to the castle.

Right before Severus could fully collapse from exertion, they stopped outside the main doors. People poured from the building preparing for the latest attack, only to stop and cry out in despair for their fallen hero. Minerva’s cry was by far the worst. It pierced Severus in a manner he couldn’t explain. Harry Potter was dead, and the denizens of Hogwarts couldn’t yet see that hope was still to be found. Even in this darkest of places.

Severus’s thoughts were cut short as he staggered into Rowle, his legs finally giving out beneath him. Apparently, he timed his collapse perfectly, because Voldemort turned his attention towards the half-dead professor.

“It seems you need an example of what happens to those who defy me,” The continued shouts of defiance from Potter’s friends quietened at Voldemort’s dangerous tone. “Bella, bring me our traitor.”

Grabbing him roughly, Bellatrix and Rowle thrust him onto his knees at Voldemort’s feet once again. A thick silence blanketed the grounds at his appearance. Many of those gathered on both sides of the crowd would be excited to see him humiliated. Despite his best efforts, he’d left too many students at the mercy of the Carrows to expect anything less. The Order thought him the worst form of traitor and the rest of the wizarding world believed him to be the murderer of the greatest wizard of their generation. To the Death Eater’s he was traitor, a muggle lover, and a weak-minded fool. No one would be stepping up to help. But perhaps that meant it would all be over soon.

“Severus has volunteered as an example of what happens to those who defy me,” Voldemort hissed at the crowd, his soft voice cutting through the silence like a knife.

Whatever torture came next, would be a balm after what the Death Eaters put him through a few hours earlier. He could face this bravely. Sitting up as straight as he could, he once more locked eyes with Voldemort. Knowing the end would come for them both soon enough.

“ _Crucio_ ,” the Dark Lord intoned casually.

Yet again, Severus felt fire run through his veins. What he wasn’t expecting was the second curse cast from Bellatrix’s wand. Pain unlike anything he’d felt before crashed through his body, threatening to pull his mind apart. Screaming filled his ears and it wasn’t until the curses ceased that he realized the screams belonged to him. They granted him a short respite before beginning again. Fog filled his mind as he tried to let go of his senses. If he had to die, at least it would be here at Hogwarts. At the only home he’d ever known.

“Stop!” a voice called from the entrance to the castle.

The curses ceased, but the pain remained. Severus’s body convulsed as voices continued speaking all around him. It wasn’t long before the shouting began again. As everything faded to black, Severus caught a flash of green that brought him peace like he hadn’t known in many years.

 

***

 

In the end, the Battle of Hogwarts came to a close with a simple spell. Riddle’s misunderstanding of love and the lengths one would go to for love led to his downfall, while Harry’s sacrifice had saved those who remained to fight at the old castle.

However, he hadn’t been the only one to make a sacrifice.     

Harry had taken to sleeping and eating in the Hospital Wing as he held vigil over the man who had sacrificed the most during the wars against Voldemort. There were many things that would haunt the nightmares of Harry Potter, but he remained certain that Snape’s screams as he was tortured in front of a crowd who did nothing to stop it would feature heavily for years to come. Thankfully, Neville’s timely bravery had brought the horrific scene to an end. Yet Harry still couldn’t shake the sick feeling he’d had since watching Snape’s memories.

The man had given up everything to fight the darkest wizard of a generation in exchange for universal hatred. Snape had few friends, if any, and no one – other than Dumbledore – to talk honestly with for the past eighteen years. Then he’d saved Harry time and again earning little more than contempt and disrespect from the boy. Guilt gnawed at Harry constantly. Despite what everyone told him, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he should have done more.

After Neville’s intervention, he’d been able to slip on the cloak and disappear into the crowd, checking on Snape before facing Voldemort. Since then he’d spent every waking moment at the Potion Master’s side, helping where he could and doing his best not to hinder Madam Pomfrey. The Matron seemed not to mind too much, quoting that it was best for both of them to rest as much as possible. Although the constant stream of people checking on and staying with Harry did seem to frustrate the nurse to an extent.

Snape had suffered greatly at the hands of the Death Eaters. The variety of hexes, jinxes, and curses cast at the man in a few hours was outstanding by many standards. Tremors racked Snape’s body constantly as he slowly recovered, yet is wasn’t the spell work that left lasting scars.  _Traitor_ had been carved into Snape’s chest by a cursed knife. Harry had a single guess at which Death Eater masterminded that souvenir. Nothing Madam Pomfrey had tried could to remove the scars without hindering their already slow healing.

All in all, it wasn’t until a week after the Battle that Snape finally stirred.

Harry sat in his usual chair beside Snape’s bed. With his feet propped on the night stand and a book in his lap, the young man dozed lightly when a hoarse voice pulled him back to reality.

“Potter?”

Harry lept to his feet and yelled out to Madam Pomfrey. Grabbing Snape’s wrist gently he leaned towards the bed. “Professor?”

Black eyes found green and Harry’s heart flipped with joy. He was awake.

“What…” Snape began, “Where am I?”

“Hospital Wing,” Harry answered easily.

“Not Azkaban?”

The honest confusion in the Potion Master’s voice shattered Harry’s previously soaring heart. “Of course not Azkaban,” he answered a little too forcefully. Seeing that Snape still didn’t understand he tried again. “After everything you’ve done for us…for me…everything you suffered…I wouldn’t even let them consider it. You’ve been designated as an active member of the Order and you’ve been cleared of charges for Dumbledore’s murder. You’re free.”

Snape seemed at a loss for words. A peaceful quiet persisted between them for a long while, as Madam Pomfrey came over and began fussing over her patients.

“Voldemort?” Snape asked after the nurse walked away.

“He’s gone. We won.”

“So, what now?”

 “I don’t really know,” Harry shrugged. “You’ve been out for almost a week. The Ministry has been rounding up Death Eaters and supporters and trying to deal with the cleanup. The school has to be patched up, but they’re hoping to open back up by September. I’m sure they’ll be needing a Potions Master.” Harry offered the last with a smile and was pleasantly surprised when the corner of Snape’s mouth quirked up slightly in response.

“Perhaps,” the older man replied drowsily.

As Snape slipped back into a peaceful sleep, Harry couldn’t stem the hope that swelled in his chest. They’d made it. Survived against all odds and now… now they could both start living. The possibilities were endless and exciting.

In the end, all was well.


	2. The Weight of Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah… I know I said I didn’t plan on another chapter in this work… but Minerva McGonagall obviously had very different plans. And one simply does not say no to Professor McGonagall. In short, here is a companion piece to the story I never intended to write. Hope you guys enjoy.

Looking upon yet another student she'd failed, Minerva McGonagall felt the world fall from beneath her feet. A bone chilling cry that even she didn't recognize flew from her mouth at the sight. Harry potter was dead.

It wasn't grand plans or the greater good she mourned as she looked out at the dreadful sight. Instead it was a messy haired boy with more heart than head. The boy she'd been fortunate enough to watch grow. A young man so like his parents that he never stood a chance of surviving this war. The soulless psychopath had murdered yet another bright young person with so much promise.

Hatred for the deformed monster gloating in front of them shrouded Minerva like a thick coat. Not just for him, but for those who followed him as well. Obviously, she wasn’t alone in her dislike. Shouts of anger and abuse were being hurled at Voldemort and his Death Eaters from all those gathered at the doors of Hogwarts.

"Bella, bring me our traitor," Voldemort ordered as he spoke of teaching the denizens of Hogwarts a lesson.

Traitor? The word rang loudly through the crowd as everyone wondered the same thing. Who'd been caught? The murmuring of the crowd ceased as Lestrange and Rowle brought forward an all too familiar black clad figure.

"No!" The shocked gasp escaped from Granger who stood just in front of Minerva and looked as if she just been slapped.

Severus staggered as the Death Eaters kept him on his feet. The former Headmaster’s robes were in shambles and covered in what looked to be - even from this distance - a fair amount of blood. For you the briefest moment, a cold, vindictive part of Minerva rejoiced at seeing the bastard who'd murdered their shared mentor, brought so low. But she quickly squashed that smallest patch of her subconscious as she realized Voldemort had called him a traitor. Horror filled her as the implications of that struck a chord within her.

Severus was shoved to his knees at Voldemort’s feet. Sitting with his back ramrod straight like the stubborn mule he was, Snape glared at the darkest wizard of the age.

An image of another dark-haired boy flashed before Minerva's eyes. A boy with more rage and sorrow than a child his age should know. A young man with dark brilliant eyes and a penchant for landing himself in precarious situations. The boy who would have been top of his class if it hadn't been for two overzealous Gryffindors that the school believed hung the moon.

Severus's screams pulled her back to the present, chilling her to the core. Shock held her in place even as the rest of her body fought to dive into action. Bellatrix's curse met with her masters, causing the body before them to writhe in obvious pain. Before anyone in the crowd could voice opposition, they granted Snape a brief respite.

"You see," the high, cold voice of a monster called out to both crowds, "there will be no resistance to me. No resistance, and no mercy for those who choose to try."

In front of her, Minerva could see the Weasley boy holding tight to Granger. Restraining her from doing something utterly foolish. Around him others hand tightened their hold on their wands, preparing for a fight. Few of them probably cared for the man currently suffering at Voldemort's hands, but it seemed many agreed that today would be the end of Voldemort's reign of terror. That Snape would be the last to suffer such a fate. With more resolve than Minerva could have believed possible, those gathered in front of Hogwarts began preparing for the final assault against Tom Riddle.

Turning his wand back on the limp form of his former servant, Voldemort's eyes gleamed with sadistic pleasure. "Not even to those who were once so loyal."

Severus began screaming once more as two curses hit him yet again. After a few seconds he went quiet, the continued twitching of his body the only sign that he remained alive. Several people moved at once as time seemed to slow. Hermione Granger finally broke loose of Weasley's hold and darted forward, Neville Longbottom stepped out directly in front of Voldemort ordering the psychopath to stop, and -the greatest shock of them all - Draco Malfoy stepped forward to disarm his aunt.

As Voldemort attempted to gather the reigns of control once more, Longbottom lunged forward. A flash of silver struck in front of him barreling not towards Voldemort, but towards the snake instead. An inhuman roar followed the thud of the snake’s head falling to the ground.

The powerful blast of magic that assaulted those outside of Hogwarts knocked many, including Minerva, to the ground. Showing signs of immense intelligence, Neville fled back into the crowd to be safely hidden by his friends. Those who remained standing took Voldemort's blatant attack as a sign to reignite the battle. Spell fire filled the grounds as both sides renewed the struggle.

Never one to run from a fight, Minerva jumped into action.

 

***

 

Minerva had made certain to check in on both injured young men at every spare opportunity. According to Poppy, Potter had been a reluctant patient but a more than adequate companion for the comatose Professor. In fact, much to the nurse’s chagrin, it seemed that a never-ending stream of individuals hoped to provide both patients with constant well wishes. The disruptions had gotten to the point that Poppy point blank refused to let anyone but Granger and Weasley in except during newly instated visiting hours.

However, today marked a significant change. Severus had finally woken from his week-long slumber. She had to see him. Certainly, to check up on his health, but more than that to see if anything might remain of their long-standing friendship.

Minerva couldn’t quite forgive herself for falling for his, admittedly well played, charade. Despite knowing him for the majority of his life, despite becoming rather friendly with him as a professor, despite knowing that Dumbledore trusted him implicitly, she’d still believed him to be the worst sort of traitor. Believed that he’d murdered his mentor in cold blood for power. It was despicable, and she couldn’t forgive herself. Not yet.

Taking a deep breath at the entrance, Minerva squared her shoulders and strolled into the Hospital Wing displaying all the confidence she didn’t feel. Severus and Harry sat with a chess board between them. As the acting Headmistress approached she watched Potter move his rook straight into Snape’s trap without hesitation. Rolling her eyes, Minerva found herself, once again, amazed that they’d actually placed the fate of the wizarding world on a seventeen-year-old boy who was as subtle as a hippogriff in a potions shop.

“You’re rubbish at chess,” Severus observed as he took Harry’s rook and moved his knight into check.

“Perhaps you’re rubbish at teaching chess,” Minerva quipped before she could stop herself.

Harry’s head shot up scowling at her as he realized they had an audience. Yet the slight quirk of Severus’s mouth let her know that he at least found the situation as amusing as she did.

“No one could possibly hope to teach Potter how to think before acting,” Severus smirked. “It goes against his very nature.”

“Yeah well at least I’m not a proper git to the people keeping me company,” Harry fired back.

“Oh, I think a young Ms. Weasley might disagree with you.”

Gone were the intimidating glares and insolent comments. In their place, Minerva was shocked to see the two enjoying friendly banter. If Voldemort’s defeat hadn’t thoroughly assured her hell was actively busy at current, she might have thought it had frozen over.

As Potter opened his mouth to retort, Minerva decided that she would have to interrupt if she hoped to have a conversation with the former Potions Master.

“Potter,” she addressed the young man to her left, “would you mind if I had a moment alone with your chess partner?”

Firing a final glare at Severus’s knight, Harry nodded and wandered out of the Hospital Wing.

“I do believe that might be the first time he’s left since I’ve been awake,” Severus commented breaking the silence first.

“You've won yourself a fan in that one,” Minerva observed with a smile.

“Yes, it's horrible isn't it,” Severus huffed as he shifted to a more comfortable position.  

Stealing Potter’s chair, Minerva rolled her eyes. “Oh, stop pretending you dislike the attention, the whole world things you're a sodding hero.”

“Completely insufferable.”

“You're insufferable,” she repeated. “They'll be waiting on you hand and foot. You'll be beating women off with a stick.”

“Yes, I hear ill-tempered professors are all the rage these days,” he replied with a bitter laugh.  

And just like that their relationship was back on its appropriate course. She still needed to apologize, and they had many things to discuss, but Dumbledore’s scheming hadn’t ruined their friendship. A comfortable silence permeated the room as the two old companions enjoyed one another’s company.

For the first time Minerva got a good look at the young man she’d known for so very long. Severus’s face was positively gaunt. How she hadn’t noticed while he was Headmaster, Minerva could only attribute to her own disdain at the time. Despite sleeping for a full week, dark circles gathered under Severus's eyes shining out starkly against too pale skin. The bandages covering his chest only heightened her own guilt. She’d completely failed to protect one of those left under her charge.

Apparently, Severus noticed her discomfort. “I honestly didn’t expect for us to both make it out alive.”

“Surely you didn’t doubt me Severus?” Minerva attempted to regain the humor they’d so recently lost. “I may be old, but I’ve quite a bit of fight left in me.”

“I never doubted you for a moment Minerva,” he replied giving her a sad smile.

Horror at his meaning struck her first, followed quickly by another positive helping of guilt. “Severus…I–”

“You don’t have to say anything Minerva,” Severus interrupted. “There’s nothing to say.”

“There’s quite a bit to say. First and foremost is that I’m terribly sorry.”

“You couldn’t have known,” he insisted forcefully. “I made certain you didn’t.”

Minerva shook her head in retaliation. “Severus, I’ve known you for more than twenty years. Since you were a boy. If anyone should have seen through your act, it should have been me. I’m sorry.” Tears that she’d kept tapped down since the Battle had ended. Grief over so many lost souls and guilt over those she hadn’t been able to keep safe bubbled over. A strong hand found hers and held tight as Minerva finally allowed herself to break down.

 “It’s okay Minerva,” Severus intoned quietly pulling her closer to him and dropping an arm over her shoulders. “We made it. Potter’s alive, Voldemort’s gone, it’s over.”

The two sat close, grieving for all they’d lost over the years and for the many who’d lost their lives fighting the psychopath. As tears poured and the two old friends allowed themselves to feel the heartache they’d kept at bay for too long, something between them began to mend. Perhaps it would take time to achieve the easy banter and fond exasperation they’d fallen into over the years. But time, fickle thing that it was, had the ability to mend all wounds. In the end, they would find their way back to friendship, just as the rest of the world would find its way back to the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so unless another character (glares intensely at entire Harry Potter character cast) decides they need a say in this story, this is the last chapter for now. However, I do have a Marauders and Snape story which is potentially about to be revitalized if you guys are interested. Let me know what you guys think and as always, I’ll see you guys in the next story!!


	3. The Weight of Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I know that I said I was done with this fic… buuuuttt a guest left a request that planted a seed in my mind and here we are. The guest asked if we might take a look at Draco’s perspective during the events of this fic and I just couldn’t say no. However, I’m not exactly pleased with this one but I’m beyond the ability to really fix it any further. So without further ado, here is chapter 3 of the fic I never meant to write.

Crabbe was dead. That thought ran through Draco’s mind on loop as he rushed away from the Room of Requirement. Everything within the young man yearned to cry out in anguish at the fact that he would never again see one of his best friends. He and Crabbe had grown apart this past year, but that didn’t change the previous years of friendship. They’d known each other since they were toddlers. Had played together and leaned on each other for as long as Draco could remember and now… now Crabbe was gone.

And Draco owed his own survival to Harry freaking Potter.

He and Goyle made it to the fifth floor before Draco had to stop. Turning into an alcove hidden by a large tapestry, Draco lost the contents of his stomach.

“He’s gone,” Goyle whispered as he collapsed against the wall. “He’s gone.”

Attempting to collect himself, Draco wiped his mouth and leaned beside Goyle. “He’s gone,” Draco agreed pitifully.

Large terrified eyes turned on him as the other boy tried to come to terms with all that had occurred. “What do we do now?”

When words failed him, Draco merely shook his head. The two teenagers stood side by side as the battle raged around them. Loud blasts and terrifying screams could be heard all around them, encasing them in a cacophony of torment. Somehow Draco found it within himself to place a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder.

Looking over at Goyle, he noted tear tracks marring the normally stoic boy’s face. Something inside him broke at the sight and the next thing he knew Goyle had pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Grief clung to them as the two boys lamented the loss of their best friend. The trio that had stuck together through thick and thin was now a member short. Neither knew how to deal with that simple fact.

“Well isn’t this a touching sight,” came a mocking voice from down the corridor.

Draco felt a shiver run down his spine at the reminder of the war which continued despite the heavy weight of the loss. The world hadn’t stopped spinning due to their own personal disaster. Life had trucked onward refusing them the peace both desperately required. Pulling away from the comfort offered by his friend, Draco turned toward the despised sound of his aunt’s mocking.  

“Aren’t you two meant to be guarding something?” Bellatrix barked as she stalked closer.

From this close, even Draco could note that the woman looked deranged. An inhuman joy seeped from her as she enjoyed the suffering of those she considered beneath her.

Pulling himself to his full height, Draco projected a confidence he definitely didn’t feel. “We were, but since it’s now gone, we decided to make ourselves useful in another area.”

“By groping each other in the middle of a battle,” Alecto Carrow sneered as she and her brother joined Bellatrix. “Doesn’t seem useful to me.”

To Draco’s surprise, Goyle beat him to the response. “We just lost a friend.”

Bellatrix’s face brightened at the prospect. Despite the false understanding she wore on her face, her very being seemed to delight in their pain. “Tragic to lose one so very young. Especially if he was pure blood.”

_Would it have mattered if he wasn’t?_ Draco didn’t say. The hypocrisy of the pure blood ideology he’d been fed his entire life no longer seemed to add up. Regardless of whether Crabbe had been pureblood or not, he’d still been a friend. A good one at that. He still deserved to be mourned.

“We’re going to make ourselves useful,” Draco said as he turned to go.

“Not so fast nephew,” Bellatrix cooed. “You can join us. We’ll make certain that you don’t screw up any more assignments.”

“We didn’t screw up our assignment,” Goyle growled indignantly. “The bloody room went up in flames.”

“So you screwed up,” Bellatrix repeated with a dangerous smile. “Glad we could come to such an agreement.”

“We can handle ourselves,” Draco protested, taking a step away from the three adult Death Eaters.

Bellatrix’s smile turned feral. “You’ll follow us boys. No more arguing.”

Without another word, she turned away from them and led the Carrows down to the fourth floor. A quick look at Goyle determine that he didn’t like this latest situation any better than Draco did. Begrudgingly the two teens followed after the Death Eaters as they made their way past the fourth floor and onto the third.

“Mutt,” Bellatrix called out as she rounded a corridor, “what are you doing lurking around up here? Surely you’re more suited for the grounds?”

Craning his neck to see around the bulk of the Carrows, Draco saw the object of his aunt’s taunting. Fenrir Greyback stood leaning against a window he’d clearly been looking out a few moments prior.

If Bellatrix’s appearance startled the werewolf, he didn’t show it. Raising a hand casually to his lips, the beast began carefully picking his teeth with bloodstained claws. “Just searching the corridors for unsuspecting students to maul.”

The werewolf turned a hungry gaze on Draco and Goyle as he spoke, giving the boys a wink before turning his attention back to Bellatrix. If Draco hadn’t emptied his stomach earlier, he felt certain that running into Fenrir would have done it for him.

The sound of running footsteps stopped any further arguments among the gathered Death Eaters. Draco had been prepared to jump into the fight once more as the group turned the corner, but he had not been prepared to see Harry Potter and the rest of the golden trio barge into their midst. The trio came to a quick stop as Bellatrix’s face turned into a sinister version of joy.

Her cackle filled the air as the three raised their wands and the Death Eaters moved to block their path. "Well if it isn't little Potter and his unfortunate group of followers," Bellatrix exclaimed in her best mocking voice. "The Dark Lord will be pleased to hear we've found you."

"Sorry to disappoint," Potter said with a chilling calm as both he and Weasley moved in front of Granger. "But I don't think even this will get you back into his good graces."

Bellatrix’s shoulders tensed at Potter’s insinuation, yet Draco found himself infuriatingly impressed. Potter had nerve that much was certain.

"And what's that supposed to mean Potter?" Bellatrix fired back in cold fury.

"I don't think Riddle took it well when he discovered you'd lost his cup. Or am I wrong?"

Despite everything he’d experienced this evening, Draco couldn’t believe the situation he currently found himself in. His allegiances were now tied to both sides. His family’s survival rested in his ability to keep the Dark Lord satisfied and yet he owed Potter a life debt. For the briefest moment, he and Potter locked eyes. The determined flash of green told Draco that this wouldn’t be any easy fight. Potter wasn’t about to go willingly or easily.

  
Even from his position behind her, Draco knew that Potter’s words had struck a nerve. "Keep his name out of your filthy mouth," she howled in indignation.  
  
Sighing quietly, Draco prepared himself to play the middle ground as best he could. Thankfully, fate intervened in the form of his least favorite professor. Snape stepped around he and Goyle and moved in between the Death Eater’s and the trio of Gryffindors.

"Well, well, it seems you've found a right treat haven't you Bella," Snape said as he walked, ignoring the Death Eaters behind him and fixing his attention on Potter alone.   
  
"Look who finally decided to slither into the fight," Bellatrix mocked the professor’s back. "Decide it was safe enough to stop cowering and join the fun?"  
  
Snape didn’t even deign to face her. Keeping his attention on Potter, he replied simply. "I've been otherwise engaged. I'll be taking Potter and his friends to the Dark Lord."  
  
Draco felt Amycus stir at Snape’s proclamation. "And take all the glory yourself?" Amycus Carrow chimed in. "I think not!"  
  
"Not even delivering Potter to him could help your current situation," the Potions Master answered with steel in his voice. "I suggest you lot find somewhere to make yourselves useful."  
  
"We found him," Bellatrix argued as she turned her wand on the Headmaster. "We'll be the ones to take him."  
  
For the first time since his arrival Snape turned to face them. His eyes flashed briefly at Bellatrix’s raised wand but seeing that none of the others had moved against him he nodded in satisfaction. Draco turned his eyes to his shoes as he felt Snape’s gaze rest on him for a moment. The man had saved him at the end of last year and had even protected him from the Dark Lord’s wrath on a few occasions. But he couldn’t forgive the man’s obvious attempts to usurp his family.

His fervent dislike for the man he’d once admired couldn’t be dislodged so quickly. Keeping his eyes away from the prying black gaze of the most accomplished occlumens in Britain, Draco plotted his next move. If he could wait for Bellatrix and the others to back down, Draco knew he could surprise the Headmaster and allow Potter this one chance at freedom. Then his debts would be repaid while he claimed that he’d been suspicious of Snape’s motives. If he had to throw the Headmaster under the bus to save both his family and the teenager he owed, then his conscious would just have to find peace in that choice.  
  
Yet once again, Draco found salvation when he least expected it. In a movement too fast for Draco to see Snape's immobilized his aunt, the Carrows, and Greyback.   
  
Turning his gaze on the two youngest members Snape spoke softly. "Mr. Goyle, Draco, leave now. Get as far from this side of the castle as you can. Find somewhere safe to hide and don't come out until your parent get to you. Am I understood?"   
  
Relief cascaded over Draco as the professor offered him an out. Relief quickly followed by a soul crushing shame. He’d been prepared to sell out the man who now chose to help him. Feeling every inch the coward he knew himself to be, Draco raised his gaze to Snape’s. He tried to communicate both his apology and his thanks in that one look, even though he knew it would never be enough.

Snape had just betrayed the Dark Lord and he’d done so to protect the students that had been entrusted to him.

Confused but grateful Draco nodded and broke into a run in the opposite direction. Without another hesitation, he and Goyle took off in the direction of the dungeons. As they ran to safety, Draco sent up a silent prayer that Snape’s end would be quick and painless. This time the man’s sacrifice was more than enough to earn Draco’s forgiveness.

Now he owed two life debts to men he’d once hated. Thinking back on his life, Draco wondered where he’d gone so very wrong.

 

***

 

Draco watched frozen in place as the body of his longtime nemesis was placed at Voldemort’s feet. Things had gone wrong so quickly, and he still didn’t know how it had happened. McGonagall’s cry couldn’t compare to the rebellious cries of the remaining denizens of Hogwarts. Whether Voldemort realized it or not, he’d done nothing to damper the spirits of those gathered. The very air around him shimmered with a power that the Dark Lord and his followers simply couldn’t understand.

Despite losing another of their champions, those gathered to defend the old castle stood firm in the belief that light would overcome the vast darkness that surrounded them. Even Draco felt his courage bolster against the mad man who’d caused the deaths of so many.

“It seems you need an example of what happens to those who defy me.” The continued shouts of defiance from Potter’s friends quietened at Voldemort’s dangerous tone. “Bella, bring me our traitor.”

Shame once again consumed Draco as he recognized the “traitor” Voldemort referred to. Lestrange and Rowle pulled Snape from the crowd and dumped him at the Dark Lord’s feet, beside the now still body of Harry Potter. Though the former Headmaster had been forced to his knees he sat ramrod straight as he faced down the Dark Lord.

Snape’s body writhed at the feet of Voldemort as two curses hit him at once. Though everything in him wanted to help, Draco couldn’t push down the fear that threatened to drown him.

"You see," the high, cold voice of a monster called out to both crowds, "there will be no resistance to me. No resistance, and no mercy for those who choose to try." Turning his wand back on the limp form of Severus Snape, Voldemort's eyes gleamed with sadistic pleasure. "Not even to those who were once so loyal."

The man who’d sacrificed himself to save the school had spared Draco a similar fate. Snape had obviously suffered at the hands of the Death Eaters and yet he’d done so with more courage than Draco could fathom. Feeling something inside him shift, Draco watched as his aunt and Voldemort tortured the Headmaster further.

As the second set of curses silenced Snape’s screams, Draco’s fear fled. Raising his wand, the young man stepped away from the crowd at the same time another bold person yelled, “stop!”

A quick spell disarmed his aunt sending her wand flying. The murderous look she turned on him both chilled and thrilled the young man. He’d defied everything he’d been taught and everyone who’d claimed to want the best for him. He’d defied everything he’d ever known. And disappointment had never felt so good.

The world blurred as Neville Longbottom killed Nagini and the Battle of Hogwarts continued. Finally feeling as if he what he did mattered, Draco Malfoy rejoined the fight.

 

***

 

He’d been avoiding the Hospital Wing like the plague. Not only had Potter taken up an almost permanent residence there, Draco hadn’t been certain that he could face Snape yet. It had been a week since the former Headmaster had awoken but Madam Pomfrey refused to allow the professor to leave her care until she was certain he could manage on his own. A fact Draco could only imagine had thrilled Snape.

Knowing he couldn’t put it off any longer, Draco forced himself to the Hospital Wing. He had to face the man who had saved him so many times. He had to apologize. Drawing his courage around him like a cloak, Draco pushed open the doors and strode to Snape’s bed.

Though the man’s pallor still lacked a truly healthy look, Snape no longer resembled the half dead figure Draco had last seen. Under the half-buttoned night gown that the professor wore, Draco could see that bandages still adorned the man’s chest. Other than those and the slight tremors that wracked his body, the man appeared to be the picture of health.

“Draco,” Snape greeted kindly as Draco sat himself at the man’s bedside.

Despite having worked out a thorough apology, Draco found that no words came to mind as he faced the former Headmaster. Feeling ridiculously stupid now that the moment arrived, he couldn’t find it in himself to begin speaking.

Apparently, Snape noticed his distress. The black eyes that had so often terrified the students of Hogwarts, softened as the man placed a hand on Draco’s shoulders. “I’m glad to see you’re okay,” Snape began in a calming voice. “As I hear it, I owe you a bit of thanks.”

“Of course you don’t,” Draco protested uncertain of how things had flipped so quickly.

“You stopped Bellatrix and stood up to Voldemort,” Snape protested giving his shoulder a slight squeeze. “That takes a lot of courage Draco. Not to mention you did that to save me. So yes, I owe you a very serious thank you.”

Unable to take it anymore, Draco jumped to his feet. “You don’t owe me anything,” he shouted startling the professor. “I owe you! You saved my skin so many times and all I did in return was hate you.”

“It’s understandable,” the older man attempted, “you’ve been through a lot-”

“I was going to sell you out,” Draco admitted, still shouting. That stopped Snape from continuing his comfort. A furrow creased the man’s brow as he listened to Draco’s explanation. “That night. When you stopped Bellatrix and the others. I planned to offer you my help and then stun you to free Potter.”

Quick as ever, Snape’s mind jumped to the obvious hole in Draco’s plot. “Why would you help Potter?”

“He saved me. Earlier that evening, he and Weasley saved Goyle and me after Crabbe set the Room of Requirement on fire. We couldn’t save Crabbe, but those two bloody Gryffindors saved us. And in repayment to that I couldn’t let Bellatrix and the other take them. So, I planned to trick you instead and let you take the blame for their escape. You don’t owe me anything.”

Once again Snape ignored the obvious reasons to hate the teenager in front of him and instead focused on the very thing Draco didn’t want to discuss. “Vincent Crabbe is dead?”

Numbly, Draco nodded. “Fiend Fyre.”

The hand on his shoulder tightened. “It’s not your fault. Crabbe’s death was an accident and there wasn’t anything you could have done to save him.”

Draco’s resolve broke at the sympathy shown to him by the man who, by all rights, should hate him. “I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Snape assured him as he pulled the teenager into an awkward one armed hug. “It’s not your fault that Crabbe died. And I don’t blame you for trying to save your family. I know what it’s like to owe a life debt to a Potter and I can’t fault you for trying your best to find a way out of that situation.”

As he leaned into Snape’s embrace, Draco found a small amount of solace. He’d found his courage during the Battle of Hogwarts and he’d found his path forward in helping restore their world. Perhaps with the help of his one time mentor, he could find acceptance of those things he couldn’t forget as well.

In the end, perhaps things weren’t as black and white as he’d once believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glares intently at those hiding under invisibility cloaks and the other members of the Harry Potter cast ;). In the end, we’ve finally found the end of this little fic. Thank you so much to the guest who requested this little addition. It was a good deal of fun.  
> If you liked this fic, please feed my need for approval by checking out my other Snape centric fic called Old Habits. It is currently my child and is a few chapters from completion. Old Habits is canon-compliant and follows the friendship of Severus and Minerva throughout the seven books.  
> Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think! As always, I’ll see you guys in the next fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the lovely readers! Let me know what you think down in the comments/reviews below (they are kind of life)! Sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed, I wasn’t really certain were to end it or if I wanted to end it yet. But in the end, we have an end and that’s what’s important! Thank you for reading and, as always, I’ll see you guys in the next story.


End file.
